Através das Cinzas
by F. Coulomb
Summary: Albus Severus Potter sentiu um misto de temor e ansiedade ao perceber que estava, enfim, indo para Hogwarts.
1. Homônimos

**Capítulo 01: Homônimos**

Albus Potter observou seus pais se afastando até desaparecer enquanto o trem onde se encontrava se distanciava da estação King's Cross. Ele sentiu um misto de temor e ansiedade ao perceber que estava, enfim, indo para Hogwarts.

Assim que os pais saíram do seu campo de visão, ele se voltou para um problema imediato: precisava encontrar uma cabine vazia, pois não desejava se sentar na mesma cabine que o irmão e a prima. Albus sabia muito bem que James o atormentaria e Rose provavelmente riria dele. Lentamente, então, Albus começou a procurar uma cabine vazia.

Quando passou pelo irmão, percebeu que Rose não estava com ele. James havia se sentado com seus dois amigos: Christopher Mills e Gawyn Sibley, que Albus conhecia porque o irmão já os havia levado para passar uns dias nas férias de verão na casa deles.

Algumas cabines à frente, ele viu que a prima estava em uma cheia de alunos do primeiro ano. Passou o mais rápido possível, temendo que Rose o visse e chamasse para se juntar a ela e os novos amigos apenas para começar a contar vantagem na frente deles e mostrar que _ela _era mais corajosa que o filho do Harry Potter.

Assim que alcançou o último vagão, Albus já havia perdido a esperança de conseguir uma cabine só para ele. Então, quando passou pela última do corredor, seus olhos encontraram um par de olhos cinzentos. Ele percebeu que era o garoto loiro que seu tio Ron indicara na estação.

O menino sorriu e fez um sinal para que Albus se sentasse com ele. Dando de ombros, o outro entrou na cabine.

- Você é o filho do Harry Potter, não é? – Perguntou o menino, quando Albus se acomodou no banco diante dele.

Albus desejou não ter entrado ali. Ele amava o pai, mas não desejava ser reconhecido apenas como filho do Harry Potter e assediado por seus fãs. O loiro pareceu perceber o desconforto dele, pois deu de ombros.

- Meu pai e o seu foram do mesmo ano em Hogwarts, já ouvi muitas histórias sobre Harry Potter em casa.

- Nada bom, imagino, - disse Albus, lembrando-se de como seu tio mandara Rose não ficar muito amiga do garoto.

Scorpius riu e deu de ombros novamente.

- De fato, meu pai tem pouco de bom a dizer sobre o seu. A propósito, não me apresentei, eu sou Scorpius Malfoy, mas é um nome muito grande e sério que não combina comigo, então pode me chamar de Cop.

- Eu sou o Albus Potter, mas imagino que saiba disso.

Scorpius riu com gosto.

- Para ser sincero, eu não sabia. Seus pais raramente falam sobre você e seus irmãos para a imprensa. E eu achei que meu nome era forte…

- Às vezes, é terrível. Todos dizem que James e Lily, meus irmãos, herdaram muito dos seus homônimos. Assim como meu primo, Fred. Eles esperam o mesmo de mim, mas como eu poderia estar à altura?

Albus não queria ter dito aquilo para um menino que seu tio dissera não ser uma boa influência. Mas, quando deu por si, percebeu que já havia dito, e que a perspectiva de ser comparado com Albus Dumbledore e Harry Potter o estava incomodando mais do que imaginara.

- Talvez, você seja parecido com o Dumbledore em algum aspecto que você desconheça. Todos chegam a Hogwarts sabendo muito pouco, acho que ele não foi exceção.

- Talvez. Ou posso ser mais parecido com o meu outro homônimo, Severus.

Scorpius olhou para ele por alguns segundos, espantado. Albus se perguntou por que isso, entre todas as outras coisas que ele disse, havia surpreendido o outro. Após um tempo em silêncio, entretanto, Scorpius respondeu ao questionamento mudo de Albus:

- Mas o meu pai me disse que o seu pai odiava Severus Snape.

- Ele odiou durante o período em que foi aluno dele, mas disse que devia a vida ao Snape. Falou que ele foi um homem corajoso e muito valoroso, e que nunca teriam vencido a guerra se Snape não estivesse do lado deles. Apesar disso, ele nunca foi devidamente homenageado, e, por isso, meu pai me deu o nome dele.

- Incrível! Imagino que essa seja uma característica do Harry Potter.

Albus concordou. Não contou ao garoto que seu pai lhe dera o nome de Snape também por causa dos seus olhos verdes. Severus Snape amara a primeira Lily Potter, que possuía olhos iguais aos dele. Ele achava essa razão meio idiota e ficava envergonhado em dizer que tinha os mesmos olhos que tinham feito o seu homônimo se apaixonar perdidamente pela sua avó.

Scorpius sorriu e, percebendo o desconforto do outro, mudou o rumo da conversa:

- Você já pensou na casa em que vai ficar?

Albus sentiu retornar o medo que se apossara dele na estação King's Cross, mas, lembrando-se das palavras do pai, deu de ombros. Scorpius parecia ansioso para falar a respeito, pois não esperou que ele respondesse.

- Meu pai e minha mãe desejam que eu vá para Slytherin, como eles.

- E você? O que quer? – Perguntou Albus, curioso.

- Não sei, mas estou tranqüilo, porque acho que o Chapéu vai escolher melhor que eu mesmo ou os meus pais. Imagino que você queira ir para Gryffindor, como todos da sua família.

Albus suspirou e forçou um pouco a mudança de assunto:

- Na verdade, nem todos da minha família são Gryffindor. Minha prima Victoire é Ravenclaw. Eu _gostaria_ de ir para qualquer casa que não fosse a mesma que a da Rose, minha prima.

- Por quê? Ela é muito chata?

- Não, - disse uma voz arrogante à porta da cabine, que Albus deixara entreaberta quando entrara, - é porque eu sou a mais inteligente, e o Al não quer ficar à minha sombra.

Os dois garotos se voltaram para a garota parada junto à porta. Ela era mais alta que eles e tinha longos cabelos ruivos, um rosto muito sardento e olhos castanhos sob as finas sobrancelhas. A menina exibia um sorriso que mesclava arrogância e deboche, e Scorpius sentiu uma vontade compulsiva de respondê-la, mas Albus foi mais rápido:

- Dê o fora, Rose.

- O que? Toquei em um ponto sensível? – Ela perguntou, o sorriso em seu rosto aumentando a cada palavra.

- Sabe, o Albus pode não ser o mais _inteligente_, isso eu não sei, mas é o mais educado. Ele parece saber muito bem que as regras da educação exigem que a gente se apresente antes de começar a contar vantagem.

Rose pareceu desconcertada por um segundo, mas logo se recuperou.

- Não pedi a sua opinião, filhote de Comensal. Papai me contou tudo sobre o seu pai! – Disse a garota, parecendo irritada, e depois se voltou para o primo, - pelo menos eu sei que não devo me misturar com _esse tipo_. Eu sempre disse ao James que você seria a vergonha da família. Ele vai ficar muito desapontado quando irmãozinho dele for visto com um filhote de Comensal da Morte.

Albus exibiu um tom marrom-arroxeado, e Scorpius empalideceu barbaramente. Rose ficou contemplando a cena por alguns segundos, triunfante, e saiu.

Os dois passaram alguns minutos em silêncio, sem conseguir se encarar. Albus foi o primeiro a conseguir erguer os olhos.

- É verdade?

Scorpius pareceu ficar ainda mais pálido, se era possível.

- Achei que você soubesse, - disse o garoto, com a voz rouca, - meu pai cometeu um erro e sabe disso. Ele se arrepende muito de ter se juntado aos Comensais. E, de qualquer forma, eu não sou como ele.

Albus olhou para o chão.

- Eu acredito em você, - disse o garoto com a voz rouca, - mas não sei se minha família vai acreditar.

- Agora você está se parecendo com o Dumbledore, - disse Scorpius sorrindo um pouco nervoso, - se acredita em mim, quer dizer que, como ele, você também não leva em consideração quem é a família das pessoas.

Scorpius percebeu repentinamente que dissera algo que Albus estivera querendo ouvir há muito tempo. Descobrira, sem querer, uma pequena atitude que aproximava ele e seu homônimo.

O moreno finalmente ergueu os olhos para encarar Scorpius. E, com um misto de temor e felicidade, percebeu que gostava do loiro e queria ser amigo dele.


	2. Hogwarts

**Capítulo 02: Hogwarts**

Nas horas que se seguiram, Albus e Scorpius conversaram amenidades.

Scorpius contou que crescera em uma pequena casa. Ao contrário do pai, o menino tivera uma infância quase pobre.

A família perdera toda a sua riqueza e estima após a guerra. Draco, que fora Comensal da Morte e possuía a marca negra tatuada no braço, passara anos desempregado até que seu amigo de escola, Blaise Zabini, lhe arrumara um emprego como jogador reserva no time do Pride of Portree.

Isso ocorrera há três anos, mas Draco só conseguira um lugar no time titular dois meses antes da partida do filho para Hogwarts, e apenas então a situação financeira da família melhorou definitivamente.

Albus, por sua vez, contou um pouco a respeito de sua infância e de sua família. Ele falou que James, o mais velho, estava no terceiro ano em Hogwarts e era travesso e muito impulsivo; Lily, por sua vez, era mais nova que ele e tinha uma personalidade forte.

O menino tinha muitos primos. Seu favorito, segundo contou a Scorpius, era Hugo, irmão mais novo de Rose, que nada tinha em comum com ela. Albus descobriu que o loiro tinha a mesma curiosidade a respeito do mundo trouxa que Hugo e ele compartilhavam.

Enquanto conversavam, o trem se aproximou da estação de Hogsmead. Quando ele finalmente parou, Albus e Scorpius estavam repentinamente enjoados demais para falar.

- Alunos do primeiro ano, - gritou a voz conhecida do gigante Rubeus Hagrid, - aproximem-se, alunos do primeiro ano.

Albus tentou lançar um sorriso encorajador ao novo amigo, mas parecia ter se esquecido de como se fazia isso. E se _fosse_ para Slytherin? Seu pai dissera que ele e sua mãe não se importavam, mas certamente seus tios e primos não seriam tão compreensivos.

Hagrid franziu o cenho quando o viu andando junto de Scorpius, mas nada disse. Rose se aproximou deles apenas alguns segundos depois, cercada de colegas do primeiro ano, mas, pela primeira vez, parecendo tão preocupada quanto os demais.

- Estão todos aqui? – Perguntou Hagrid parecendo contá-los, - é, parece que sim. Sigam-me.

Os garotos seguiram o gigante por uma pequena estrada de pedras cheia de curvas.

- Al!

Albus se virou para encarar uma menina de pele escura e cabelos castanho-avermelhados.

- Roxanne! – Disse Albus, - não te vi no trem.

Scorpius se lembrou que Albus lhe falara que sua prima Roxanne começaria em Hogwarts naquele ano também. A garota era tão diferente do menino que era difícil perceber que os dois eram primos.

- Este é Scorpius Malfoy, - disse Albus apontando para o novo amigo.

- Muito prazer! – Disse a menina abrindo um largo sorriso, era evidente que não reconhecera o sobrenome do outro. Depois, ela se voltou novamente para o primo: - estive com meu irmão e os amigos dele. Foram todos muito receptivos, mas acho que queriam me deixar nervosa para a seleção.

Ela realmente _não_ parecia nervosa, ao contrário de quase todos os meninos ao redor. Albus sabia que Roxanne era o tipo de garota despreocupada, mas ficou surpreso mesmo assim.

- Papai disse que não se importa para que casa eu vá, apesar dele preferir que eu seja Gryffindor. Mas ele diz que Gryffindor já tem encrenqueiros demais! – Disse rindo, como se adivinhasse o que o primo estava pensando.

Era verdade. Roxanne era uma grande pregadora de peças. Não era tão inconseqüente quanto James e Fred, seu irmão, ou tão maldosa quanto Rose. Roxanne gostava que as pessoas ao redor dela estivessem sempre tão felizes quanto ela, por isso, suas brincadeiras sempre visavam a diversão dos outros.

Por fim, eles chegaram a um imenso lago, onde cerca de uma dúzia de barcos os aguardavam.

- Podem embarcar, - disse Hagrid, parecendo muito contente, - apenas quatro por barco, lembrem-se.

Albus, Scorpius, Roxanne e uma garota muito baixa de cabelos castanhos e ar amedrontado embarcaram juntos em um dos barcos. Roxanne olhou com curiosidade por alguns segundos para a menina antes de dizer:

- Eu sou Roxanne Weasley, e estes são Albus Potter e Scorpius Malfoy, - disse, com um sorriso.

- Samantha Jenkins, - disse a garota com a voz trêmula.

Seguiram o resto do caminho em silêncio, apenas contemplando a paisagem e procurando o enorme castelo de Hogwarts.

De repente, após uma curva, finalmente o avistaram. Alguns exclamaram diante da fantástica visão, outros se sentiram tão espantados que não conseguiram emitir nenhum som.

- Bem vindos a Hogwarts, - falou Hagrid, parecendo ainda mais feliz.

Quando o barco finalmente parou diante de uma gigantesca porta de madeira, os meninos desembarcaram e observaram Hagrid se adiantar para bater na porta.

O homem que abriu a porta era baixinho, apenas uma cabeça mais alto que Albus, e usava uma cartola roxa. O menino soube que era o professor Diggle.

Desde o começo do verão, quando Albus enfim percebeu que faltavam apenas poucos meses para o começo das aulas, o garoto começou a importunar os pais para que contassem tudo que podiam sobre Hogwarts. Sobre aquele professor, seu pai tinha alguma coisa a dizer:

_- Dedalus foi um dos primeiros bruxos que conheci, antes mesmo de saber a respeito do nosso mundo. Ele era membro da Ordem da Fênix._

_Albus assentira, espantado. Já ouvira falar de Dedalus Diggle, mas nunca o associara ao professor Diggle, do qual o irmão às vezes falava._

_- Quando Voldemort morreu, a professora McGonagall assumiu a escola sem um professor Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e ninguém queria o cargo. Portanto, como Dumbledore, ela recorreu aos membros da Ordem da Fênix que haviam sobrevivido. Dedalus foi o único que realmente quis o cargo, ele não pertencia à elite da Ordem, mas sabe muito sobre a defesa contra as artes das trevas._

Albus observou o bruxo com respeito, ele sempre admirara os membros da Ordem da Fênix. Por um momento, o olhar dos dois se cruzou e o sorriso de Dedalus pareceu aumentar.

- Alunos do primeiro ano, - disse o homem, sorrindo para todos, - eu sou o professor Diggle. Peço que me acompanhem.

Os garotos obedeceram. Quase todos estavam calados, nervosos demais para falar. Albus, particularmente, sentia que, se abrisse a boca, algo mais sairia por ela, além das palavras. Ele olhou para Scorpius e percebeu que o amigo estava tenso, ainda que não parecesse sentir o que Albus sentia.

Eles foram levados a uma sala vazia. Albus desconfiava que estavam muito próximos do Salão Principal, porque, mesmo lá dentro, ainda se ouvia o som das conversas dos estudantes mais velhos.

- Muito bem, meninos. Como a maioria deve saber, a escola é dividida em quatro casas: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff e Ravenclaw. Antes de se juntarem aos seus colegas, vocês serão selecionados para uma delas. Agora, devo lembrar-lhes que a sua casa será a sua família, vocês comerão na mesa de sua casa e dormirão no salão comunal. Quando realizarem um feito, serão acrescidos pontos para a sua casa; se quebrarem as normas da escola, pontos serão retirados. A casa com maior número de pontos, ao final do ano, ganhará a Taça das Casas. Entenderam?

Os alunos responderam afirmativamente, alguns murmurando, mas a maioria, como Albus, apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Ótimo. Vamos apenas esperar que nos avisem que estão prontos para nos receber.

O professor lhes sorriu e saiu da sala, deixando-os sozinhos.

- Seleção? – Perguntou a garota que dividira o barco com Albus, Scorpius e Roxanne, - um _teste_?

Albus sentiu pena da garota, provavelmente nascida-trouxa. Ele pelo menos sabia o que o aguardava.

- Não se preocupe, é muito simples, você tem que apenas demonstrar alguns feitiços básicos, - falou Rose, com um sorriso que era para parecer encorajador, mas Albus sabia ser de deboche.

Alguns alunos deram risadinhas, mas a menina parecia tão apavorada que não escutou.

- Ela está curtindo com a sua cara, Samantha, - disse Scorpius, olhando zangado para Rose, - você deverá experimentar o Chapéu Seletor e ele dirá em qual casa você vai ficar. Sem testes.

Rose o olhou, zangada, mas, quando abriu a boca para responder, o professor Diggle reapareceu.

- Vamos, eles estão nos esperando.

Albus acompanhou os outros, surpreso e admirado com Scorpius. Aquele garoto tinha a coragem de um Gryffindor apenas por enfrentar Rose daquele jeito, na frente de todos os novos amigos dela.

Entretanto, quando entrou no Salão Principal, todos aqueles pensamentos foram varridos de sua mente. O que Albus viu o deixou completamente sem palavras, era um lugar maravilhoso. Haviam cinco mesas distribuídas ao longo do salão, quatro ocupadas por alunos e uma, à frente, ocupada pelos adultos. Sobre elas, velas flutuavam iluminando o ambiente e, ainda acima, o céu se estendia. Albus sabia que aquilo era um encantamento, mas ainda assim ficou impressionado.

Quando deu por si, o garoto percebeu que estava parado ao lado de seus colegas, observando um chapéu esfarrapado em cima de um banco de três pernas.

_Ah, vocês podem me achar pouco atraente,  
>Mas não me julguem só pela aparência<br>Engulo a mim mesmo se puderem encontrar  
>Um chapéu mais inteligente do que o papai aqui.<br>Podem guardar seus chapéus- coco bem pretos,  
>Suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso<br>Porque sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts  
>E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu.<br>Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça  
>Que o Chapéu Seletor não consiga ver,<br>Por isso é só me porem na cabeça que eu vou dizer  
>Em que casa de Hogwarts deverão ficar.<br>Quem sabe sua morada é a Gryffindor,  
>Casa onde habitam os corações indômitos.<br>Ousadia e sangue-frio e nobreza  
>Destacam os alunos da Gryffindor dos demais;<br>Quem sabe é na Hufflepuff que você irá morar,  
>Onde seus moradores são justos e leais<br>Pacientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor;  
>Ou será a velha e sábia Ravenclaw,<br>A casa dos que têm a mente sempre alerta,  
>Onde os homens de grande espírito e saber<br>Sempre encontrarão seus companheiros seus iguais;  
>Ou quem sabe a Slytherin será sua casa<br>E ali fará seus verdadeiros amigos,  
>Homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios<br>Para atingir os fins que antes colimaram.  
>Vamos, me experimentem! Não devem temer!<br>Nem se atrapalhar! Estarão em boas mãos!  
>(Mesmos que os chapéus não tenham nem pés nem mãos)<br>Porque sou único, sou um Chapéu Pensador!_

Albus sentiu o enjôo voltar quando percebeu que chegara o momento que decidiria os próximos anos de sua vida. O professor Diggle se adiantou com uma lista.

- Byrd, Saymund!

Um garoto alto e magro, de cabelos castanho-claros se adiantou. O professor colocou o chapéu na cabeça do menino. O salão ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos enquanto o Chapéu Seletor se decidia, até que por fim:

- GRYFFINDOR!

Parecendo confuso, mas feliz, o garoto se encaminhou para a mesa que o aplaudia.

- Clifford, Carolyn!

Foi a vez de uma menina loira se adiantar para experimentar o chapéu. Ele se demorou um pouco mais para decidir a respeito dela, então:

- SLYTHERIN!

Albus ficou observando os colegas serem selecionados, perguntando-se quanto tempo mais demoraria até que chegasse a sua vez.

- Malfoy, Scorpius!

O loiro se adiantou, parecendo ter perdido toda confiança que apresentara no trem. O chapéu demorou quase dois minutos para se decidir antes de anunciar:

- SLYTHERIN!

Scorpius pareceu aliviado, mas Albus ficou ainda mais nervoso. Agora, teria ele vontade de escolher não ir para Slytherin, quando seu novo amigo tinha sido selecionado exatamente para aquela casa? Ainda não havia se decidido quando o professor disse:

- Potter, Albus!

Pela primeira vez, desde que entrara, o salão parecia completamente em silêncio. Albus sabia que a todos eles conheciam o sobrenome Potter, e a grande maioria deveria saber que Albus era o primeiro nome do Dumbledore. Era um nome poderoso.

Albus se adiantou, nervoso, e se sentou no banco. Quase instantaneamente, o chapéu lhe cobriu os olhos, impedindo-o de enxergar os colegas.

_Corajoso e nobre, certamente. Mas sagaz e inteligente. Onde colocá-lo? Ravenclaw apreciaria tamanha inteligência, mas não vejo grande vocação para os estudos. É competitivo, gosta de se colocar à prova, de mostrar que é o melhor. E como é astuto! Acho que o melhor para você será Slytherin._

Demorou alguns segundos antes que Albus percebesse que a seleção havia terminado e que ele fora parar na única casa que todos na sua família desprezavam. Não havia palmas, como na seleção dos colegas. Afinal, era um Albus e um Potter, e estava em Slytherin, a casa de Voldemort e da grande maioria dos Comensais da Morte.

Ele se levantou, sem ousar encarar ninguém. No momento em que se levantou do banco, entretanto, ele ouviu palmas na mesa dos professores e se voltou para ela. Percebeu que eram Hagrid, McGonagall e Neville que o aplaudiam. Então, Scorpius e alguns outros alunos de sua nova casa se levantaram para aplaudi-lo também.

James e Rose pareciam perplexos, mas Roxanne lhe lançou um sorriso encorajador e Molly, Domenique e Louis, seus primos, se levantaram na mesa da Gryffindor para aplaudi-lo junto com os colegas. E só então ele se sentiu um pouco mais corajoso para se juntar à sua casa.

Ele se sentou ao lado de Scorpius. Alguns colegas se adiantaram para lhe desejar as boas vindas, entre eles Kyle Pigott, que seria do mesmo ano que ele. Albus se adiantou para continuar assistindo a seleção, queria saber qual seria o destino das primas.

Ele observou Gabriela Sutton ser selecionada para Hufflepuff e Bianca Teel ir para Ravenclaw. Participou dos aplausos quando Leslie Tyler se juntou a eles na mesa de Slytherin. Em seguida, Victor Wakefield foi para Ravenclaw e, finalmente:

- Weasley, Rose.

Pela primeira vez, Albus sentiu que uma atitude sua havia atingido Rose. Ela parecia ainda mais nervosa após a seleção dele, pois ele havia provado que até mesmo um Potter que também era um Weasley poderia cair na casa Slytherin.

O Chapéu demorou quase cinco minutos para se decidir em relação à Rose. Foram cinco minutos tensos. E se Rose fosse para Slytherin? Ele nunca quisera ficar na mesma casa que a prima, mas em especial não queria que ela fosse para a única casa em que não havia outros membros da família para Rose importunar. Por fim, o Chapéu anunciou:

- GRYFFINDOR!

A mesa da Gryffindor aplaudiu. James foi um dos únicos de sua casa que não se levantou para comemorar. Albus percebeu que o irmão ainda pensava nele na casa Slytherin. Mas o menino percebeu que Molly se adiantara para abraçar a prima, e Domenique gritava os parabéns. Louis, por sua vez, olhava com desprezo para a prima. Ele, como Albus, não gostava de Rose.

- Weasley, Roxanne!

Não demorou muito tempo até que o Chapéu declarasse:

- HUFFLEPUFF!

Albus se levantou para aplaudir a prima, sem se importar com o olhar que alguns colegas da sua casa lhe lançaram. Ele percebeu que Fred e os primos Gryffindor também a aplaudiam e, claro, Algustus, filho do professor Longbottom, que estava no segundo ano na Hufflepuff.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: <strong>A música que utilizei do Chapéu Seletor é a mesma cantada em _Pedra Filosofal_. Sério, não tive vontade de fazer outra, porque não chegaria aos pés das criadas pela Rowling.


	3. Após a seleção

**Capítulo 03: Após a seleção**

Quando o último aluno, Connor Wright, foi para Gryffindor, a professora McGonagall deu início ao banquete de abertura.

- Cara, um Potter em Slytherin! Como um garoto chamado Albus Potter pode não ser Gryffindor? – Disse um garoto do segundo ano, olhando para ele.

Scorpius deu uma risadinha quando Albus corou. Mas outro garoto do primeiro ano, cujo nome o menino não conseguia se lembrar, não achou o comentário engraçado.

- Deve ter havido um erro. O Chapéu deve estar ficando caduco, enviar um Potter para cá! E, mais, eu soube que a mãe dele é uma Weasley! Um garoto que é Potter e Weasley em Slytherin _tem_ que ser um erro.

- Seja razoável, William. Quando na história o Chapéu Seletor errou? – Disse um garoto moreno que se sentara ao lado do menino chamado William.

- É verdade! Vamos ser razoáveis! – Disse o menino do segundo ano que falara antes, - o garoto _foi _selecionado para Slytherin, e não demorou nem um minuto. O Chapéu não erra.

- Será que alguém pode me explicar qual o problema do Albus estar em Slytherin? – Perguntou Kyle.

Se não conhecia _aquela_ história, o garoto provavelmente era um nascido-trouxa. Isso espantou Albus, pois o menino acreditava que só havia mestiços e puros-sangue em Slytherin. Mas foi o único, porque os demais deram de ombros.

- Há uma rivalidade entre as casas Gryffindor e Slytherin. E Harry Potter, o pai do Albus, não é muito amado aqui. Quero dizer, o cara é um herói, derrotou o maior bruxo das trevas que o mundo já conheceu quando tinha só dezessete anos. Mas, quando estudou aqui, ele e os amigos dele eram a razão pela qual Slytherin nunca ganhava a taça das casas.

- Ele é um herói, e vocês ficam ressentidos só porque ele fez a nossa casa perder a taça das casas?

- A maior parte de nós acha isso tão infantil quanto você, garoto, - disse um rapaz do quinto ano, - mas alguns continuam a ter essa atitude. Potter, se algum aluno de Slytherin te intimidar, pode vir falar comigo. Meu nome é Theodore Shaw, sou monitor.

Albus assentiu, tímido. Olhou para a mesa da Gryffindor novamente e percebeu que seu irmão o olhava com tristeza.

- A tudo há seu tempo, - disse Scorpius, olhando na mesma direção que o amigo, - porque não come um pouco? A comida está deliciosa!

Albus assentiu e começou a se servir, ainda que não estivesse sentindo qualquer vontade de comer. Queria mesmo era procurar o irmão para conversar com ele e mandar uma carta ao seu pai.

- Um dia, vocês vão ter que me contar sobre essa tal guerra. Eu soube, no trem, que a última batalha aconteceu aqui, em Hogwarts, - disse Kyle.

Alguns alunos riram baixinho, nenhum pareceu ansioso para contar aquela história. A maior parte daqueles alunos havia sofrido de alguma forma as conseqüências da guerra. Sentindo que era parte de sua obrigação informar ao novato, Theodore Shaw pousou o garfo e começou a contar.

- A grande guerra bruxa aconteceu porque um poderoso bruxo das trevas chamado Voldemort começou a reunir seguidores que desprezavam os trouxas e os bruxos nascidos trouxa; eles desejavam a supremacia dos bruxos. A maior parte do nosso povo foi contra, mas não havia muitos que tinham poder para lutar contra ele, - disse Theodore Shaw, o monitor. – Mas é uma história muito longa, não poderíamos contar em apenas uma noite.

Albus se voltou para a comida, sentindo que tinha mais vontade de forçá-la para dentro do que as palavras para fora. O que seus avós pensariam a respeito disso? Certamente não aprovariam. E Hugo também o preocupava, a possibilidade de seu melhor amigo rejeitá-lo apavorava o menino.

Scorpius e Kyle começaram a interrogar Theodore, o monitor, a respeito das matérias. Desde a guerra contra Voldemort, a matéria de Estudo de Trouxas fora incluída entre as obrigatórias para o primeiro ano: uma tentativa de fazer com que a comunidade mágica compreendesse melhor o mundo dos trouxas.

Kyle, que realmente nascera trouxa, parecia muito curioso a respeito da forma como os bruxos entendiam os trouxas. Scorpius, por outro lado, parecia mais ansioso para as aulas de Feitiços e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas escutava o que o veterano falava sobre a outra matéria.

- Meu pai disse que o professor de Estudo dos Trouxas foi da mesma série que ele em Hogwarts, mas da Hufflepuff, - disse Scorpius. – Ele disse que, quando a Câmara Secreta foi reaberta, no segundo ano dele, o professor Finch-Fletchley foi um dos alunos atacados.

Enquanto escutava a conversa dos colegas, os doces surgiram no lugar do jantar. Albus comia como uma desculpa para não ter que conversar com os colegas, mas, em determinado momento, começou a perceber que estava apreciando os pratos que provava.

Quando, finalmente, todos haviam comido o bastante, o que sobrara das sobremesas desapareceu e a professora McGonagall, diretora da escola, ergueu-se para saudar os alunos.

- Bem vindos! Agora que estamos todos bem alimentados, tenho dois anúncios a fazer. Primeiramente, cabe lembrar que a Floresta que se encontra nos terrenos da escola é proibida para qualquer aluno. Os testes para os times de quadribol das Casas serão marcados pelos capitães, os interessados fiquem atentos aos quadros de avisos. Agora, vão se deitar, amanhã será um longo dia. Boa noite!

Os alunos arrastaram as cadeiras e começaram a sair. Theodore pediu aos garotos do primeiro ano para acompanharem-no, mas um homem de alto de cabelos loiros os alcançou antes que tivessem a oportunidade de deixar o Salão.

- Shaw, espere. - Disse o homem, - a professora McGonagall gostaria que o senhor Potter fosse conversar com ela.

Receoso, Albus deu um passo à frente para encarar o homem. O garoto percebeu que Scorpius também estava nervoso.

- Sr. Potter, eu sou o prof. Singh, diretor da casa Slytherin. Acompanhe-me, sim?

O garoto teve certa dificuldade de seguir o professor através da aglomeração de alunos que se encontravam nas escadas a caminho das salas comunais.

Será que ele fizera algo errado? Ou seria apenas porque era errado um Potter ir para Slytherin? O prof. Singh o guiou através dos corredores, por vezes, o olhava com simpatia.

- Não precisa fazer essa cara, Potter, a diretora só quer conversar com você.

Albus assentiu, percebendo que era incapaz de falar qualquer coisa. Assim, eles continuaram andando até alcançar uma gárgula de pedra.

- Pomo de Ouro, - disse o professor.

A gárgula se moveu e Albus se encontrou diante de uma enorme escada circular. Acompanhando o prof. Singh, o garoto as subiu e parou diante de uma porta de madeira, na qual o professor bateu duas vezes antes de entrar.

A primeira coisa que o menino reparou quando entrou na sala da diretora era que havia centenas de quadros nas paredes. Ele percebeu que a sala era circular e cheia de janelas, mas não se demorou muito as observando, pois logo seu olhar se fixou no quadro de um homem de longas barbas prateadas, cujos penetrantes olhos azuis encaravam Albus por cima dos óculos meia-lua: era o quadro do seu homônimo, Albus Dumbledore.

- Sr. Potter, queira se sentar, - disse a diretora indicando o assento diante de si.

Trêmulo, Albus a obedeceu, esperando o que viria a seguir. Eles se encararam por quase um minuto antes que a diretora quebrasse o silêncio.

- Há muitos anos não vejo o seu pai e a sua mãe, mas os professores Hagrid e Longbottom falam muito sobre o menino Potter com os olhos verdes de Lily Potter e homônimo de dois diretores de Hogwarts.

A diretora apontou para o quadro de Dumbledore, que lhe deu um sorriso, e logo em seguida para o quadro à direita do primeiro, que guardava a figura de um homem de cabelos pretos e nariz de gancho. Ele lhe lançou um olhar penetrante, como se estivesse tentando enxergar a alma do garoto. Não era a primeira vez que ele via o rosto daquele homem, mas nunca o havia gravado, de forma que não era estranho que Albus não houvesse reconhecido à primeira vista o professor Severus Snape.

- "Podemos esperar grandes feitos desse garoto", "não é como os irmãos, que sempre se deixam levar pelas emoções", "um menino inteligente e perspicaz, como o Dumbledore", "às vezes, ele me faz lembrar o Snape quando chegou a Hogwarts, com aquela aparência confiante". Foi o que eles me disseram e, depois de ouvir tanto sobre o senhor, não me parecia que seria um Gryffindor como os seus pais e seu irmão. Eu imaginei que fosse para Ravenclaw, a casa dos inteligentes.

Albus corou violentamente diante dos elogios, precisou de um momento até que percebesse que a diretora estava esperando que ele respondesse e mais algum tempo para formular uma resposta adequada.

- O Chapéu cogitou me colocar em Ravenclaw, mas ele disse que não tenho vocação para estudar.

- Entendo. Portanto, aqui estamos com um filho de Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley em Slytherin.

- Não tenho dúvidas que o jovem senhor Potter vai se sair muito bem na casa que o Chapéu escolheu para ele, mas me pergunto porque… - disse o quadro de Dumbledore, olhando Albus com muito atenção.

Albus encarou o quadro por alguns segundos, espantado que ele pudesse lhe fazer uma pergunta. Os quadros bruxos sempre se mexiam, mas nunca vira um que podia conversar com ele e formular uma opinião a respeito de alguma coisa. Hogwarts era mesmo… especial.

- Ele disse que sou competitivo, astuto e que gosto de me colocar à prova para mostrar que sou o melhor.

- Em resumo, todas as qualidades que Salazar Slytherin apreciava em seus estudantes. Mas você acha que as tem, sr. Potter? - Perguntou Dumbledore.

- Não, eu nunca sou o melhor em nada, James sempre me supera no quadribol e Hugo sempre me derrota no xadrez de bruxo. Eu não entendo, o Chapéu começou dizendo que eu era corajoso e nobre, são qualidades de Gryffindor!

- O Chapéu é um objeto mágico de enorme complexidade, sr. Potter. Quase todos os alunos que chegam em Hogwarts tem qualidades de várias casas. Suspeito que o Chapéu escolha a casa que lhe dá maior possibilidade de alcançar seus objetivos com as qualidades que você possui, um misto do seu potencial com os seus desejos. O senhor compreende?

- Acho que sim. Mesmo assim, meus tios e meus avós vão me detestar por isso. Meu pai diz que ele e minha mãe não se importam, mas o que vão dizer os outros?

- O respeito à diferença é algo muito forte na família Weasley, - disse McGonagall sorrindo, - duvido que vão te rejeitar por você ser Slytherin. Eu lhe chamei aqui porque o senhor parecia perdido durante a cerimônia e achei que uma conversa com Dumbledore poderia animá-lo.

- Obrigado, diretora.

- Slytherin não é a mesma casa de quando seus pais estudaram aqui, Potter. Nunca descobrimos ao certo porque, mas, desde a derrota do Lord das Trevas, o Chapéu vem selecionado estudantes nascidos-trouxa para a casa, o que nos leva a pensar que pouco sabemos a respeito de Salazar Slytherin e dos motivos que levam o Chapéu Seletor a colocar determinado estudante em determinada casa.

Minerva McGonagall parecia surpresa com a declaração de seu antecessor, o que fez Albus imaginar o quanto era comum Severus Snape dar sua opinião a respeito de qualquer coisa.

O menino se limitou a assentir, feliz por seu outro homônimo estar manifestando interesse em confortá-lo.

- Muito bem, o senhor teve um longo dia e precisa descansar para o começo das aulas, - disse a professora McGonagall.

Albus se levantou rapidamente, perguntando-se como chegaria à Sala Comunal sem alguém para guiá-lo. Mas a professora se adiantou para abrir a porta e o professor Singh estava do outro lado, esperando por Albus.

- Boa noite, senhor Potter.

O menino desejou boa noite à professora e lançou um olhar para os quadros de seus homônimos. Albus Dumbledore lhe sorriu e acenou, Severus Snape apenas o olhou em retribuição.

Muito mais tranqüilo do que quando chegara, Albus seguiu o professor por entre os corredores, a caminho de seu novo lar.


End file.
